The Sisters Of Prophecy
by Dattebayo Luna and Ginny
Summary: Luna and Hermione come from different family's and are very very different but when they found out a greater evil more greater than Voldemort has come out and are looking for the Sisters of Prophecy they have to learn to control powers in order to become The Sisters Of Prophecy.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter at all**

_Prologue_

"_LAURA RUN TAKE THE GIRLS WITH YOU GET THEM OUT OF HERE" shouted a male with hazel eyes and brunette hair to the female with blonde hair and blue eyes who was holding a newborn baby and a toddler. The female hesitated for a second she didn't want to leave the husband behind._

"_Take them to Severus Snape" she said, the peaceful wind picked the baby and the toddler as calmly as it could be so it could wake the girls up before the wind took off the mother said "be safe Louise and Ellie " before running off to join her husband in the battle._

"_Laura I told you to take the girls and go you know if we die know could teach them about the Prophecy" the man said while running to hug his wife._

"_Henry I love you and would never leave you to fight The Grand Ruler on your own, you know that" said the woman while thrusting her hands in the air to close the door and lock it._

"_I know but I would rather die than let him hurt you and the girls and I love you too" the man said while looking lovely in to her eyes before leaning in and give her a peck on the lips._

"_I know I might kill the moment and everything but where are the girls?" said the man while ducking and waiting for the woman to hit him for killing the moment. Before she could the answer the door was blasted open and there stood a figure a dark figure with no hair and a scar running on his left eyebrow._

"_Yes where are the girls?" the figure asked with a voice that would put Voldemort to shame _

_Laura and Henry got into fighting stances not bothering to talk_

"_Tell me where your daughters are and I will spare both of your life, and if not I will get Xander to kill you" Henry and Laura looked at each other when Laura thrust her hands in the air throwing the figure out the door._

"_How dare you do that to our mas-"The servant was stopped by Henry brining the lightning down on to the servant._

_The seven other servants followed one by one until there where know more left _

"_We did it Henry we did it we can go back to the gi-"Laura was cut off by herself falling down _

"_Laura?" Henry asks when he sees blood on her shirt "Laura, Laura, LAURA COME ON HONEY YOU CANT LEAVE ME AND THE GIRL WE LOVE YOU"._

"_Awwww how sweet don't worry you will be joining your wife soon" the dark figure said while taking his cloak of._

"_YOU BASTARD" Henry said anger boiling up in his skin "ONE DAY WHEN MY GIRLS DISCORVER THERE DESTINY I HOPE THE TEAR YOU LIM TO LIM YOU GRAND BASTARD" he shouted the last bit while running with lightning in his hands not seeing The Grand Ruler had a knife in his hands, Henry gets to The Grand Ruler and thrust the lightning in his hand in to stomach while The Grand Ruler thrust the knife in to Henry's stomach at the same time, Henry immdently falls to the ground while white light surrounds the Grand Ruler taking his minions and body with him._


	2. Severus

Severus Snape was sitting down while mourning his lost love the one he lost to James's Potter 'why did I have to hang around with Avery and Mulciber; why wouldn't I have listened to Lily and not call her that disgusting word and I wouldn't have lost her to James bloody Potter' Severus thought bitterly.

_*Flashback_

_A young Severus was sitting under a tree reading a book called Everything to know about the Dark Arts, when his book was ripped away from his prying hands and into the one hands of Sirius Black._

"_Hey Snivellus looking_ _for something" Black said while holding the book Black scrunched his nose in disgust. "Look what Snivellus is reading Prongs" Sirius says and throws the book to Potter; Potter inspects the book._

"_He's properly trying to become a Death eater but they turned him down because he had so much grease in his hair". Black and Pettigrew started _laughing;_ Severus got his wand_ _ready to shout Sectumsempra._

"_EXPELLIARMUS" someone yelled, Severus wand fly's out of his and into Potter's hands_

"_nice one Prongs" Pettigrew said_

_the younger Severus was defenceless he thought about running but they had his wand and they could do anything with it, so the younger Severus started to walk back but Potter noticed it._

"_LEVICORPUS" he shouts "Who wants to see Snivellus under-"_

_*Flashback ended _

Severus was pulled back from his memories by a loud bang then followed by a loud cry, two loud cries. Severus instantly got his wand out. He slowly walks to the door and when he got there he slowly counted back in his mind.

'10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1' _so_ when he got to one he opened the door as quickly as he could he nearly said Sectumsempra but there was nobody there

'it was properly those pesky Gryffindor messing with me' Severus thought

he was about to close the door when two cries brought Severus attention he looked down to find his Goddaughter's lying on the floor he quickly checked if Laura or Henry were there before picking Louise and newest addition to the family Ellie who born three days ago.

'Why would Laura or Henry leave the girls here unintended? they would never do that and to a toddler and a newborn baby' Severus thought while carrying Louise and Ellie he put Louise and Ellie on a chair and then transfigured the chair into a pram he quickly pushed the pram he quickly opened the door letting him and the pram out the door.

He immediately walked to Dumbledore office 'Laura and Henry would always drop the girls of and would never use their powers to bring them here unless they were in danger' Severus paled at the last bit of thought 'they can't be dead I can't lose them I can't lose them not after Lily' Severus was pulled out of his thoughts when he came to a halt at the Gargoyle.

"sherbets lemon" Severus says to the Gargoyle, the Gargoyle leaps aside to reveal a circular staircase, Severus whispers a spell on the pram making it follow him to go up the stairs, when he got to the stairs there was a oaken double door he opened the door to did Minerva and Albus Discussing something.

"Ahh Severus what do I this surprise" Albus said and Minerva just nodded in his direction

"Well I found my Goddaughters on the floor when I went to open the door I was wondering if the parents came past the wards" he replied

Albus and Minerva looked at each other,

"No Severus there have been no one who have come to visit Hogwarts today" Albus say but when Severus gesture to the pram Albus mouth drops down like falling Quidditch player who has just fallen from his/her broom.

"How's that possible know body could get through the Hogwarts wards apart students and teachers". Minerva says

"The Henry and Laura Petiole children" Albus and Minerva look at each other trying to remember who the Petiole are, and then it finally hit them, the Petiole were family to Severus.

"that's what I'm here to talk to you about"

_**A.N**_

_**What do you think so far, It was hard for me to write it because of the flashback and what happened to him and I really didn't want to do it but it just made more sense **_

_**And**_

_**I'm doing a competition for you guys to write the best Prophecy for my story and the person who wins I get to use the Prophecy in my story.**_

_**Deadline: 11/8/12**_


	3. Albus

Albus

"That's what I'm here for"

"Henry and Laura always come and visit with the children, but this time they didn't come with the girls and they wouldn't do that unless they were in trouble and that rarely happens even now... They know of the Prophecy." Severus says looking uncomfortable.

"Prophecy? what Prophecy?" Albus asks while looking curiously at Severus,

Severus clears his throat before saying

_"Two orphans born with weight on t__heir shoulders,_

_ Their parents gone to the evil beyond,_

_ A Godfather will play his part, _

_ Friends to be true or not and a family, _

_ Famous yet befouled._

_ A decision on one sister's shoulders and the other, _

_ Will try to change her mind. _

_ An evil greater than any _

_ They will have to fight, _

_ But there will be challenges, _

_ Many hidden from their sight."_

When Severus finished saying it, there seemed to be a echo of the last line "Many hidden from their sight" "Many hidden from sight" it echoed around the room.

_'Interesting, these girls seem to have a even greater destiny than Harry Potter, who is this evil the Prophecy says of'_ Albus thought _'An evil greater than any, the prophecy says, is the prophecy talking about Voldermort? But it can't be talking about Voldermort. Because Harry Potter has to defeat Voldermort'._

"Severus, who is the greater evil they have to fight? Is it Voldermort" Albus asks

"No that's Potter's job to defeat The Dark Lord and the girls have to fight... The Grand Ruler and his trusted seven" Severus said The Grand Ruler's name with so much venom.

"And I thought Voldermort's name was bad, the grand ruler's name is equally as bad and maybe even worse" Minerva said, Albus and Severus jumped, they had forgotten Minerva was with them.

"Don't mock him, he is more powerful then you think, Minerva and my goddaughters are the only ones who can defeat him and them". Severus hisses.

Albus gaveSeverus the'You-better-calm-down' look.

"Severus tell me how the girls are going to defeat The Grand Ruler and his trusted seven?" Albus asks Severus.

_'How am I going to protect the girls, if I don't know where to put them'. _Albus thought 'I would think about giving them to Severus but he is still grieving after Lily and now Laura and Henry'.

Severus blinks at the sudden question.

"The girls have to learn to control their powers" Severus said "their main powers are controlling the elements and weather and their powers that they would properly start off with is to Freeze things and to move things with their mind."

_'Interesting, and I thought I was powerful' _Albus thought

"Severus, do the girls have any relatives?" Albus asked; Severus had to think before answering .

"No, Henry and Laura both had no siblings but Laura's family adopted her cousin when she was six, but nobody has seen her since 1979"

_'Maybe I could'_

"Severus I have a idea, I was reading through the Quibbler and found out Selene Lovegood has had another miscarriage and I was reading the Daily Mirror (a muggle newspaper) and found muggles who have suffered a horrible loss, you see they were in a fire accident and Jean was 6 months pregnant, they lost the baby." Severus looked at Albus oddly, he was trying to work out why he was told these things.

"Severus I think what Albus is saying, is to protect the girls you have to give them to the Lovegoods and the Muggle Family." Minerva said.

Severus opened his mouth and a big argument started, but in the end, Severus lost.

That was the day Louise and ElliePetiole were no more but the day Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood were born, not knowing the Prophecy, not knowing theirGodfather, and not knowing each other until Luna starts Hogwarts and Hermione is in her second year.

* * *

**_A.N_**

**_Thank you to wiccawhitecharmedfanwitch andThat Gryffindor Flame, I was disappointed that I only got to two PM for the Competition. So I'm proud to say Gryffindor Flame won and wiccawhitecharmedfanwitch your prophecy is going to be in my other story Halliwell, Black and Potter since you were the other person who did my story so thank you to both of you and well done because it was so hard to choose out of the both of you._**


	4. Hermione and Luna

Hermione and Luna

It's been eleven years since Severus has seen Louise and Ellie, and a Eleven years since Laura and Henry were murdered.

Lots have things have changed since then. Louise was give to a the Grangers (a muggle family) and name is now Hermione Granger, she is starting her second year at Hogwarts, Ellie was given to the Lovegood's and her name Luna Lovegood she is starting her first years at Hogwarts.

Everybody calls Hermione the smartest witch of her generation and the call Luna well the village children call her Looney because of her adopted father Xeonphillius put fake creatures in her head since Selene Lovegood dies in a Potion accident.

...

Hermione was packing for her second year at Hogwarts_ 'I wander if this year is going to be as dangerous as last year'_ Hermione thought.

Last year Hermione met Ron Weasly and Harry Potter, she didn't become friends with them at the start of the year she became friends with them when they saved her from a troll after that they became best friends and together they faced a three headed dog called Fluffy, they set fire to devil snare well she set fire to devil snare, they had to find the correct key that was charmed to fly, the played a big chest set to get across and finally had to drink a potion. Hermione could still remember the scroll like yesterday.

_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind you,_

_Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,_

_One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

_Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

_Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

_Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line,_

_Choose, unless you wish to stay here evermore,_

_To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

_First, however slyly the poison tries to hide,_

_You will always find some on nettle wines left side,_

_Seconds, different are those who stand at either end,_

_But if you would move onwards, neither is your friend;_

_But if you would move onwards, neither is you friend;_

_Third as you see clearly, all are different size,_

_Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_

_Fourth, the second left and the second on right_

_Are twins once you taste them, through different at first sight._

It was pretty easy to figure out that the smallest bottle would get them through the black and purple flames but there was hardly enough for one swallow for the black flames and the round bottle was for the purple flames. So Hermione drank the round bottle and went back to Ron who was injured at the big chest set, and Harry went through the Black flames to face Snape, but it wasn't Snape Harry faced it was Quirrell and at the back of his head Voldemort and Harry faced him for the second time of his life.

'_I wonder what's going to happen this year' _Hermione thought

...

Luna was packing for her first year of Hogwarts _'am I actually going to make friends?' _Luna thought.

Luna had a lonely life after her mother died of the potion accident and that wasn't what else died Luna's friends stopped coming so Luna started to hang out with her father going to Sweden to search for Crumble-Horned Snorkack.

She started to daydream, started to skip and not walk all these things happened because her mother died.

_**A.N**_

_**Sorry guys about Luna's one being really short.**_


	5. The Meeting

**A.N**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story **

I was looking for Harry and Ron, she had checked every compartment; so far she had found all of the Weasley children...apart from Ron and Ron is always with Harry know matter what the circumstances were.

_'Where are Harry and Ron they better be alright'_ I thought.

"Its Hermione right?" I turn around to see who asked the question, but only to look at a feminine version of Ron.

"Yeah" I reply back I feel guilt afterwards at my answer "your Ginny right, your Ron's sister aren't you" she nods her head.

"Could I sit in your compartment please? Because everywhere else is full." She looks at me with these blue eyes that reminded me of Ron, I couldn't say no now.

"Sure, I want to hear all the tales about Ron being a prick".

"Su-" Ginny was interrupted by a girl with long blonde with blue eyes with a butter cork necklace and Radishes for earrings.

"Can I please sit here everywhere else is full" the girl said. Ginny scoffed

"Sorry Luna but these seats are reserved for my _brothers_ and _Harry Potter_". She emphasize brother and Harry Potter to prove her point.

"No there not Ron and Harry haven't arrived and even if George, Fred and Percy were here which they are not, there would still be more room for Luna and Ginny you asked me if you could sit here and I didn't have the heart to say no". Luna looked at me with these big blue eyes that reminded me of someone in fact Luna kind of looks familiar with her long blonde hair.

"It's me or her Hermione make your choice wisely, she's a Looney and I'm your best friend's sister". I looked at Ginny and I looked at Luna.

_'What should I do?_

* * *

_**A.N**  
_

_**Sorry for not updating for quiet a while and I have had this chapter written since September so I'm sorry for not Updating it **_


End file.
